narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengen Shinshō
Tengen Shinshō (神匠 天囝, Shinshō Tengen) was the 100th head of the Shinshō clan and he remains famous as the creator of Living Dead Embalming, a Hiden which was actually not invented by him but stolen from his close friend, Ryōshi Shikaji. Appearance Tengen was a tall man with white hair and golden eyes. He had a beautiful baby face that made him looked younger than his actual age. His overall pretty and childish appearance radiated an aura of naivety, which was a polar opposite of his actual natures. He had variety of outfits but his favorite and most worn attire was white kimono with hood. Tengen's superb mastery on his kekkei genkai and Soul Weapons he crafted allowed him to with most of them. When fused with all his favorite and mastered weapons, he temporarily gained a pair of wings, a in his chest and black steel covered most of his bodies except his chest and face. Personality Tengen lost his parents when he was only six years old. The lost further strengthened his love for his family. Barred his parents, his only family members were his younger siblings and he treasured them more than his life. As one who had had to grow up without parents or guardians, he had a soft spot for orphans. He was also known for his strong hatred against murderer, partially because his parents were horribly killed. In the eyes of public, Tengen was an angel sent by the God. Not only he was smart, rich, kind and powerful, he was also a humble philanthropist; frequently engaged in charity without asking any form of returns. He was so popular to the point some people worshiped him as deity. Kind-hearted, generous, humble, compassionate, courageous, charismatic, dependable are the traits generally associated with him. Deep inside him, however, harbored some dark secrets known only by few. He was an extremely prideful, ambitious person and prone to enviousness. These flaws were later used by the clan elders to manipulate Tengen to do their bidding; steal the Hiden and kill their rival clan, Shikaji. Eventually, he became an extremely cruel and cunning person that even the elders feared him. He had captured, murdered and experimented on thousands of people when he was the clan leader. He may had retained his well beings to the weak countrymen but when circumstances required, he will not hesitate to sacrifice them. As mentioned, he detested murder but the hatred did not stop himself from doing it as he justified his acts were for the greater good. Only thing that had higher priority than his pride was family, his sole weakness. His younger sister was the wife of the man he murdered. Even when he was heavily pressured by the clan elders and fully aware that his sister would very likely reveal the truth, he could not bring himself to kill her and ultimately spared her. Even after being sealed and trapped in a sword for decades, his personality barely changed. He was still cold and cruel, regretted nothing but the death of his family and best friend. It was not until his seal was broken, meeting his family in the afterlife made him to contemplate his past decisions and actions. History Abilities Template:Tengen Ability 2|Weapon Crafting Template:Tengen Ability 3|Human Weaponry Template:Tengen Ability 4|Reikishirushi Template:Tengen Ability 5|Ninjutsu Template:Tengen Ability 6|Kenjutsu Template:Tengen Ability 7|Others Stats Template:Tengen Shinshō Stats 2|Prime Template:Tengen Shinshō Stats|Young Template:Tengen_Shinshō_Stats 1|Fusion Legacy Due to his immense powers, the clan elders unanimously decided to seal his soul and turn him into Soul Weapon without his permission upon his death, disregard the clan's primary code. Tengen was ultimately sealed into his favorite sword, Tengen no Tsurugi by the previous clan leader. The result was close to perfect as the sword retained most of his soul, consciousness, memory and abilities. This proved to be a double-edge sword however, as Tengen's pride and ego prevented it to be completely controlled and wielded by others. The elders ultimately threatened to recapture and torture both of his sisters whom they had freed to force Tengen to comply, even if they have to sacrifice few key elders as a result of breaking the curse seal contract they signed with Ryūgen. Not wanting to drag his sisters back into the mess, Tengen reluctantly obeyed. As a powerful legendary graded Soul Weapon, he was expected to be passed down and wielded by all future clan leaders but it was destroyed a few decades later, causing his soul to return to . The exact details of the story was not known by many and was forever lost after his clan was annihilated by Hanzō in the far future. Trivia *The name "Tengen" (天囝) means Heaven’s Son, while his clan name "Shinshō" (神匠) means God Artisan. *When Tengen was alive, he wished to capture the , , and some to obtain their powerful kekkei genkai. References